1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the articulation and the locking of a boot hood on a car, in principle a convertible with a fold away roof inside the boot. Advantageously, sets of pivots to make the hood swivel from the rear to the front and from the front to the rear are fitted.
The invention relates to a device defined on the corresponding vehicle for this purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FR-B-2 777 271 each set of pivots is a lock whose function is either to lock or articulate the hood so that it can either open from the front to the rear or from the rear to the front.
Each group of pivots here comprises a base firmly linked to the bodyshell of the vehicle, a part linked to the hood via a piece creating a hinge and which comprises a first assembly element capable of engaging in a detachable manner into a second assembly element linked to the corresponding base, by means of first and second runner surface(s) respectively fitted to the first assembly element, on one hand, and to the second assembly element and/or to a movable part of means for locking/unlocking; on the other hand, these first and second runner surface(s) only work together at the end of the swivel movement of the hood compared to the bodyshell, to then guide the hood to its locked position, the means for locking/unlocking comprising a first means for engaging linked to the base in a movable manner according to a locking/unlocking direction and capable of engaging in a free manner a second complementary means for engaging linked to the first assembly element so as to, in a locked position, lock the bodyshell in relation to said base, means for controlling being moreover fitted so as to induce the second means for engaging onto the displacement track of the first means for engaging, and according to an engagement direction transversal to said locking/unlocking direction.
Advantageously, each first means for engaging comprises a hook locking onto a backup support of the shell of the hood, such as a stub.
Irrespective of how effective it is, this solution can be improved so as to be able to swivel the hood with greater precision.
The solution in EP-A-1 157 871, where the locking of the assembly element linked to the hood facing the other assembly element linked to the structure of the vehicle which can only be operated once the orifices, respectively wedge-shaped co-operating with these two assembly elements, are accurately aligned, considering the shape and the diameter of the locking bar designed to engage into these orifices, can also be improved.
However, it risks creating wear and tear on the first and second means co-operating with the locking device, after repeated contact between them, this problem being all the more troublesome when the means for locking are associated with complex mechanisms, as in this case, in which any precision error in the position of the parts risks jamming the entire mechanism.
In FR-A-2 835 477 locking via a powered hook can typically be made by linking a sensor commanding the shutting down of the drive motor of the hook, when the system is locked. The response time between the coming into contact with the sensor and the stopping of the motor can be enough for the hook to continue its course slightly, thus lowering the part to be locked linked to the hood and thereby generating, via repetitive movement, wear and tear either of the surface to be locked or of the hook head, which could result in substantially reducing the accuracy of the locking and/or articulating of the hood.